


Downpour

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 暴力轮x有，血腥大概也有，还有极其严重的性别歧视设定总之慎入瞎了不管医不管埋





	1. Chapter 1

这么多天以来，他第一次独自醒来。没有从喉咙里呛咳出精液，没有粗硬的手紧紧掐住他的大腿、手腕、胯骨，没有那仿佛从未停息过的活塞运动，只有死一般的安静。

也许他真的死了，可是伴随着苏醒，身体的其他感觉也回来了。疼痛，疲惫，干渴，让他后悔睁开眼睛，可他不得不拼命让视线清晰，寻找起附近有什么能帮助自己的东西，哪怕只是稍微改善一下他的状况都好。

悲哀的求生本能。

手指能动，手臂能动，虽然都只是一点点，而且马上伴随着痛楚，但是他知道自己没有被绑着。屋子的黑暗浓重得仿佛压在了他身上，他看不见，但是闻到了什么味道。一点甜，甚至可以说腻，好像是什么东西熟过头了。他胡乱地伸手摸索着，一下，两下，在碰到什么东西时吓了一跳，随即感到那个东西滚开了。他朝着那个东西滚动的大概方向摸去，不顾身体扭转时疼出的冷汗，终于摸到了。皱皱的表皮，但仍然有些光滑，他拿到鼻间闻了闻，是个苹果……一个放久了的，不新鲜了的苹果。

无所谓。

他张开嘴，听到肚子里饥饿的鸣叫，但下巴疼成那样是他所料未及的，那被男人们的手指紧紧掐住，好容纳粗大性器的纤细下颌，好些天来都没有正正经经地做一次咀嚼运动了。可他顾不上了，他下意识地咬了下去，即便是有些酸败的果汁味道，现在也犹如珍馐美味。他三口两口就把苹果吃了，然后仔细地啃起了苹果核，直到手心里只留下几颗苹果籽。但是还不够，他还很饿，他的体力完全不可能就靠一个皱苹果就补充回来。

但这又是何等讽刺啊……他从未把东西吃得如此干净，如果说他过去的日子里唯一展露出的omega的特性，那就是挑剔万分的进食吧。谁都不可能逼他吃不要吃的东西，他会每根头发都露出嫌弃，不要，不要，就是不要，就连Albert也一样。

不过有一点也必须澄清一下，那就是Albert从不逼他做任何事。

这时候想起Albert真不是好事。他尝试着爬了一下，让痛楚冲刷身体，好说服自己眼里的热度是因为这个，或者想点别的。为什么这里会有个放久了的苹果？是那些士兵留给他的？这里到底是什么地方，让他们放心把他一个人未着寸缕地留在这里？他感到了一丝丝空气流动，不确定是哪里过来的，而适应了黑暗的眼睛也看出这个屋子并不小，甚至他还闻到了更多的味道。

水果味，麦香味，还有一点酒味。

他继续爬，终于摸到了墙——不，是木质的，很快他发现那是个架子，而手随便一扫就发现了一排硬硬的面包，还有更多的苹果。这里是个贮藏室。他想吃一点面包，却发现它们都很大个，而他现在几乎连拿起一个面包的力气都没有。于是他只好继续吃苹果，这次他有选择了，他挨个摸过去，挑出最光滑的一个之后才开始吃，这个果然新鲜多了，还有点脆，果汁甚至流到了他的手上。

吃饱了之后，他开始思考。然后发现自己一开始就应该去死。他不该在经历过这么多屈辱之后仍然活下来。他想起了昏迷之前他在浴室里，周围都是赤裸的alpha，是负责看守他的士兵小队。他想起了水流流过他们坚实肌肉的画面，然后就再没什么机会看到什么了。身体在不自觉地发抖，甚至蜷缩了起来，每一处疼痛都提醒着他被做过什么样的事。

这一天的到来是意料之中的，在他被斯维特拉娜制服，并交给这个小队监管时他就该知道自己真正的体质会被发现，会承受很多的强暴和侮辱，但是他没想到会如此的失控。前几天士兵们带着他转移，从他们的只言片语中他知道贝利科娃已经是流亡政府，俄罗斯和美国接管了东斯拉夫，只剩下这一小队人没有及时地出去投降，只好继续守着这个美国特工犹豫地观望。当然，到现在来说，他omega的身份已经超越之前的。这几个人从没见过omega，更别提拥有了，但这对他们的焦躁情绪没有丝毫的好处。他们谁都想独占他，但是谁都有那种地步的领导性，所以最后他惨了。浴室里的轮暴前所未有的粗暴，在他彻底失去意识之前，他确定这几个士兵潜意识里是真的想弄死他。

所以现在他不知道又出了什么事，只知道自己还活着，并且应该是被锁在了这个贮藏室里。贮藏室肯定有门，但是他一不知道自己是否能打开，二不知道外面是否有看守。而等这个门再次从外面打开时，等待他的事情也许会比之前还要糟糕。

不，不是也许，是肯定。士兵们已经不可能把他交出去了，杀掉他然后掩盖一切，脱下军装避避风头才是正确的做法。只是他知道，他的死不会很干脆，多半是比在浴室里更加残忍的对待，并且不会再给他醒来的机会。

所以，他真的该现在就了结自己。

这就是他苦苦挣扎了十几年换来的结局，遍体鳞伤地死在一个离家万里的小黑屋子里，身边一个人都没有。这一天的到来是意料之中的，没错，从当初他执意要隐瞒自己体质，假扮成beta去读警校开始。

不，也许应该更早吧，从自己身为omega的妈妈执意要嫁给身为beta的爸爸开始。这种结合稀有到他不知道还有第二例，相爱的两个人不知道顶住了多少压力才能在一起。可是这种事始终是不应该吧，几年过去，好不容易有了他之后，爸爸却死了，妈妈除了改嫁给虎视眈眈的alpha别无他法，刚刚一岁，尚且无法判断体质的他理所当然地被留给了同样是beta的爷爷抚养，因为妈妈肯定还会再生很多孩子——按政府的说法，她和beta在一起的那几年“纯属浪费”，要是和alpha在一起，肯定已经有了好几个优质的孩子了。

只是没想到他竟然是个omega，还是个仇视规则的omega，没错，就是因为omega必须嫁给alpha，所以爸爸死得不明不白，妈妈被迫嫁给了别人，双亲就这样从他身边被剥夺而去。他隐瞒了体质，也幸好他长得不像其他人那么快，迟迟不发情也给他造就了好条件，让他报读了警校。

也认识了Ark。

回想起来，Ark是多好的alpha……也是不合格的alpha。发现他是omega之后，没有揭发，也没有强迫标记，甚至真心诚意的求婚在被拒绝之后也没有丝毫报复心理。ark现在应该好好地过着日子吧，不知道有几个孩子了，至少两个，虽然是领养的，从席那岛带回来的。而从席那岛回来之后，ark就和他断了联系。因为“我如果继续待在你身边，肯定会做让你恨我的事。我不想你恨我。”

我恨你，当初你真的应该强迫我，标记我，我会生气一阵子，但是还是会爱你。

他晃了晃脑袋，觉得自己意识模糊了一下。不，他没有这么想，他不恨Ark，只有歉疚。从警校毕业后他去了浣熊镇，发现里面已经犹如地狱。安布雷拉那“制造alpha中的alpha”计划出了纰漏，让病毒蔓延到了整个城市，到处都是beta和omega变成的行尸，还有alpha变成的怪物。如果说还有什么比这更糟的，那就是他那迟迟不来的发情期，终于在这种刺激之下突然到来了。

他叹了口气，摸索到之前躺的地方，又躺了回去。那里至少有一条毯子，应该是和他一起被扔进来的。想起浣熊镇的经历，他就知道此刻他的平静——或者是麻木，是多么的顺理成章。他在发觉身体的异状时也敏锐地感觉到怪物追逐自己的目的不同了，在安布雷拉的资料室里知道alpha变成的怪物仍然有alpha的特性之后他吓得几乎走不动路，而他散发出去的omega气味让他无所遁形，更别提燥热的身体在感觉到强烈的alpha气味时马上就弄湿了裤子。他边哭边诅咒自己，拼命跑到一间屋子里锁上门，听着外面疯狂的嚎叫和沉重的脚步声、捶打声，用vp70对准了自己的头。

他是打算在门被砸开的一瞬间就把子弹射到脑袋里去的，可是突然间，外面的声音小了，怪物们仿佛被别的东西吸引了注意力，然后是嘶吼，骨骼断裂的声音，脑袋撞到墙上，像个南瓜一样粉碎的声音，一丝像麝香一样的味道若有若无地钻入房间，他在极度害怕和恶心之下，也为这味道分了心，愣在了当场。

然后，屋外就完全安静了。过了一会儿，他才听到脚步声，虽然急切，但不知为何有种庄重，而这庄重带来了从容和威仪。门打开时他浑身一颤，再次握紧了枪，却只看到了一个黑色的修长身形。

那是他第一次看到如此“alpha”的alpha，也让他对alpha有了真正的概念。他还没看清对方的脸时就感到对方的气息完全笼罩了自己，包围着，禁锢着，让他觉得害怕又安心。Albert朝他走了过来，脸上有些微微的难以置信，他看到Albert呼吸急促，是第一次也是唯一的一次，而他在Albert面对他半跪下来时甚至连呼吸都忘了。他看着Albert的脸，那种惊心动魄的感觉让之前所经历的一切都化为乌有，而全身每一个细胞都在蠢蠢欲动。Albert也一样，摘下墨镜，用戴着皮手套的手先从他僵直的手里拿过枪扔到一边，再拂开他挡住眼睛的前发，然后猛地把他抱进怀里拼命地亲吻起来。

他们谁都没有说一个字，语言是冗余的，直觉知道此时此刻只有一件事是对的。他回抱住Albert的身体时就已经发出了痛苦又快乐的哀鸣，温暖的液体从身体隐秘的地方流了出来，让他不自觉地分开双腿，好夹在Albert的腰上。Albert进入了之前ark没有进入过的地方，一瞬间他痛得尖叫，但很快就被巨大的快感冲刷得什么也不知道了。只有拼命、拼命地厮磨，缠绕，快乐到想要Albert把他一点点碾碎。Albert的眼珠变成了琥珀和红宝石一样的颜色，他之前见过这种颜色，在怪物身上，但是此刻他只感到无穷的精致与美，没有丝毫的疑虑与恐惧。转瞬之间，他就爱上了Albert Wesker。


	2. Chapter 2

如果那也称得上爱的话。

那只是他的第一个真正意义上的Alpha，他们互相之间所有的只有全然的生理冲动。他们不知道对方的名字，不清楚对方的身份，不知道对方喜欢什么讨厌什么，他们所需要的只有交合，就像野兽，连那么冷静睿智的Wesker脸上都看不到一丝理性的光辉，一切都只剩下本能。快感无法用语言描述，却能让人忘记一切的困境和烦忧，爆炸般的情欲席卷一切，让精于运算的大脑中只剩下不断窜动的酥麻信号。当这一切结束之后，Leon就不自觉地涌上说不尽的厌恶。

“为什么？”Wesker占有性地搂着他精疲力尽的身体，几乎是在一分钟后就恢复了平静，声音不带波澜地问道。他望着天花板，疲惫地闭上眼睛，蜷缩起身体好让自己置于被子和Wesker的身体之间，被包围的感觉带来束缚和安全。

“因为……”他的脸颊贴在Wesker的肩膀上，说话时嘴唇轻轻拂过对方的肌肤。“我觉得自己被抹杀了。”

“我让你觉得侵略性太强了？”

典型的Alpha式的回答，貌似体贴，却只有满满的自大。Leon叹了口气，“是的，”作为Omega的乖顺本能让他先附和了Alpha，然后才说出自己的想法，“让我觉得世间一切都不存在了……只是有时候……觉得这样的结合一点意义都没有。”

Wesker沉默了，Leon不知道他是在思考，还是根本就忽略了自己。毕竟Omega的小心思是众所周知的复杂细腻，让Alpha难以揣摩，或者不屑于理会，毕竟Omega的存在是为了满足他们，而不是反过来。但Leon天然的那种不甘心又冒出来了，那从叛逆的父亲和母亲血液中带来的不安和执拗，让他撑起胳膊，望向Wesker的眼睛，里面宝石般的红色与金色已经褪去，如同晴空的蓝眼也望向了他。

“我对你来说只是个Omega，你对我来说也只是个Alpha，”他在说出后半句时微微发抖，“只是这样而已，这样就行了吗？”

每一次的结合都让他想起第一次，他们不知对方是谁，只要一个是Alpha，一个是Omega。

“你和我的链接感出了问题，”Wesker平静地看着他，表情几乎是冷的，“是你对自己的认知障碍造成的。做我的Omega就不会有问题了，是你不愿意被标记。”

Leon僵住了。Wesker说的没有错，至少道理上是这样。在遇到合适的Alpha时，Omega几乎会求着对方将自己标记，而Alpha通常也毫不犹豫。那是一种现在还无法由科学解释的特殊灵魂联接，是双方完全敞开心扉，让彼此融合在一起，而后他们就能建立起特殊的心灵通道，能感知对方的情绪，在日常时能比旁人更快地理解自己的伴侣，更不要说在做爱时能有更加强烈的快感叠加与共鸣。

可是他不愿意，虽然那也并不是他故意的。他听出了Wesker声音中隐含的怒气，是Alpha的权威被挑战之后又压抑下来的愤怒，隐含着胁迫与报复。他不需要被标记也知道Wesker始终为此不满，但那不是他的错，他也没有办法。Wesker是强大的Alpha，和大部分Alpha一样并不认为标记需要Omega的同意，也早就对他这么做过，可即便是在他们结合的最高潮，他快乐又痛苦得想要融化掉时，Alpha标记的意图却像带着寒气的冰冷利剑，一下劈开浓厚的情欲之雾，让他霎时清醒又恐惧，让他本来柔顺驯服的身体突然就像被捕获的小动物一般疯狂地挣扎，濒死般地拼命求生，使得标记的过程强行中断，让受挫的Alpha大光其火，几乎涌出了要把他撕成两半的杀意。

“可是你不能把所有的事情都怪到这上面来，”他坐起来，离Wesker的身体远了一点，觉得心情开始变差，也许一开始就不该说出来。Wesker有多强大也就有多自负，当即认定这种情况会出现都是因为Leon不好好安心做Omega甚至自我催眠到了能够逃离标记的地步。因为不承认自己是Omega，所以当然不能被标记，被标记了就没有办法再否认，顺理成章。“至少……不能这么简单的……”

Wesker的手抚上了他光裸的背，把他拉回了枕上，“好了，Leon，时间不多了。”

所以与其说这些扫兴的事，不如再来一次。

睁大眼睛也只有黑暗，但是他能隐隐看出屋中陈设的轮廓。他看到了堆放的酒桶，架子上的面包，一筐筐的苹果，他的毯子上有汗水和泥土的气息，还有一点点可能是棉织物本身的味道。这些都不好闻，至少没有食物的味道好闻。他闻了闻自己的手，想知道自己现在这模样，还有没有人能从他身上闻出玫瑰的香气来。

“刚发情的小玫瑰，可惜被别人抢先了。”那是Ada，姑且认为她就叫这个名字吧。想起她就好像又闻到了她的香水味道，还有蝴蝶般翩然的身姿。强大的女性Alpha，连美貌都有着咄咄逼人的意味，声音温柔却不容抗拒，和男性Alpha是不同的呈现，却有着同样的本质。

一般来说你很少能在一天里遇到两个Alpha，除非你自己就是，他们数量相对较少，却凭着与生俱来的天赋高高在上，往往只担任最重要的职位，负责关键性的工作，彼此之间还有微妙的排斥和竞争。浣熊镇的这一天当然很不一般，所以别说两个Alpha，就算是两个外星人，Leon也不会更惊讶。他的发情在与Wesker交合之后得到了疏解，他不知道面前的美丽女子是怎样知道他的状况的。

“你不知道你有多香，”Ada看出了他的疑惑，轻笑着摸了摸他的脸颊，“要不是还有事，我真想在这里就吃了你。”

她的气息覆上来，让Leon期待又恐惧。经过刚刚的事情他已经知道Alpha与Omega之间可怕的影响力，他的意识每时每刻都在促使他露出乖顺的神情，一切都以面前Alpha的意图为先，能阻止他这么做的只有手里的枪，还有臂上的警徽。他听说过Alpha能怎样命令Omega，他们的声音里仿佛就有着直接对Omega身体的控制力，而Omega也能用情欲反过来操控他们，没有任何Alpha能抗拒Omega执意的引诱，逃避那温柔和快感的牢笼。他不知道Ada对他会有什么想法，他只知道自己有种跃跃欲试的冲动，想要验证自己作为Omega的魅力，想要让对方扑上来，失去理智地占有他。这种冲动陌生又刺激，危机重重的环境下它不弱反增。他只能拼命地，拼命地分散自己的注意力。

这里是停车场，距离他醒来的值班室并不远。Wesker在他因为过度兴奋而昏迷之后把他安置在了一间值班室，给他留了枪与子弹，还清理了附近的感染者。发现这一切后他感觉好复杂，他是警察，本应保护他人，可内心深处那被他驱赶得缩成一团的Omega本能在悲伤哭泣，埋怨那个Alpha怎么可以这样对他。那时他还不知道那是Wesker，对方没有留下名字也没有问他的，也许对他不满意，也许根本就不认为他能活着离开。他差点就开口问Ada有没有见过一个黑衣男人，可在Ada迁就的一路相伴中，他最终也没有开口。反而是Ada问了他为什么会出现在这里，甚至身穿警服。

“我一直都冒充Beta,”他坦诚地说，在危机之下他忍不住如此坦诚，就因为对方不是怪物，而是人类。当然，也有可能是Alpha的权威感。

“怎么做到的？”Ada饶有兴趣地问。“发情期晚，但是体质检测也没有查出来？”

“小时候不容易查，”他小心地回答，“不像Alpha甚至不用检测都会有突出的气质。”当然并非如此简单，只是他觉得没有必要全说出来。

“我觉得Omega的气质也很突出。”

“那只是因为他们被要求那样而已，”Leon想起曾经见过的Omega，精致而脆弱，从小就仿佛被保护在隐形的隔离层中，除了外表和仪态，几乎没有必要为任何事操心。谁都知道他们只要讨人喜欢就好，不，讨Alpha喜欢就好。他抬手拦住Ada，挡在她身前，然后开枪打爆了袭来的丧尸的脑袋，“为了迎合你们。”

Ada笑了笑，“我大概明白了。你真可爱。”

“别这样，”Leon看着她，觉得她如此美丽，如果不是Alpha该多好。“别这么说我。”

“你一副讨厌刻板印象的模样，但对Alpha的成见也不少。”Ada说，“我只是觉得在这种情况下，一个坚守保护他人职责的年轻警察很可爱。”

他不记得当时有没有脸红，只是想起这句话，他还是从心底冒出闪耀的快乐小火花。他爱他的工作，并为之自豪，虽然他就做了那一天警察，但是他没有一刻不在要求自己履行职责，当然，除了那个小插曲，那是本能，连Alpha也无法控制，不是吗？他有着保护与服务的天性，否则也不会为Ada挡下那一枪。

“真可惜，”Wesker看着他的伤痕说，“Omega的身体不该留下这种痕迹。”

“Omega还不应该被一个人留在那间值班室。”他针锋相对，虽然怀着会惹怒Alpha的恐惧。但他多虑了，在Alpha眼里Omega的挑衅都只不过是情趣，Wesker微微翘起嘴角，漫不经心地爱抚了他的背脊。

不，不是爱抚，是毯子滑下了他的肩膀，一直到腰际。他不知何时斜靠着木架睡着了，还枕着一块相对没那么坚硬的面包。面包是这边常见的大小，吃的时候需要切开，外皮坚硬，里面是混着杂粮的粗糙内芯，带着天然的淀粉的甜，又有一点酸。想到这里他咽了咽口水，苹果是越吃越饿的，他想吃一点面包，他需要吃一点面包来补充体力，好预备接下来无论是逃跑还是又一次的欺凌。他想掰开它，但是手臂还使不上劲，他的牙齿在坚硬圆滑的表皮下打滑，下颌一用力就疼，最后他什么也不管了，手脚并用地掰断了一条，一时间断口处的麦香几乎让人无法承受。他撕下一大块带着韧性的面包，差点全塞进嘴里，但就在咀嚼的同时，唾液分泌的不足也让他再次意识到自己有多么干渴。

要有水，必须喝水。可是这里除了苹果带有水分，就只有酒了。以当地人的性格，这些多半是伏特加吧，要是有葡萄酒就好了，或者，啊，白兰地……不，还是水，最好是有干净的水，在渴死之前一定要想办法，他可以再吃几个苹果。

苹果一直都不是他喜欢吃的水果，因为实在说不上有多好吃。草莓，樱桃，葡萄，他喜欢这些小而娇艳的果实，大部分Omega都如此，因为吃起来不会有失仪态，甚至还可以看起来很挑逗。他当然不是因为这个，他只是喜欢，但是也从不在别人面前吃。Alpha喜欢肉食，Omega喜欢蔬果甜食，Beta没有偏好，大家都知道。如果他在别人面前表现出了对小果子的喜爱，多半会招来“吃的像个Omega一样”的调侃吧，所以他绝不这么做，他必须让人相信他是Beta，到连他自己都坚信不疑的程度。

而当手里只有着发皱的苹果时，他只能裹紧了毯子，心想一切不过是自欺欺人。


End file.
